Electrical connectors have been known for many years. They provide a coupling between an input such as a pair of cables displaced from each other so that signals from one of the cables will pass into the other cable without any appreciable loss of signal strength or power between the cables. In the past several decades, literally thousands, and probably tens of thousands, of different connectors have been manufactured and sold.
It has been difficult to provide a connector with a centrally disposed probe which is movable between two (2) fixed positions. In one of these positions, the probe is intended to be disposed to be connected relatively easily to the central conductor of a first coupling member such another electrical connector. In the second position, the probe is intended to be disposed to be connected relatively easily to the central conductor of a second coupling member such as a coaxial cable. It has been especially difficult to provide a connector with such characteristics where the connector is relatively simple and straightforward in construction and is provided with a minimal number of parts and where the different elements in the cable are fixedly positioned relative to the connector.